rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Symphony Rose Celeste
Symphony Rose Celeste is the Guardian of Music. She is role-played by Skyebreeze. Appearance and Personality *Height: 5'4" *Skin: Pale, rosy skin that glows when there is trouble *Personality: Quiet, kind, somewhat timid, willing to help others, and values all life even if one is evil. Later on, becomes more level-headed. Her story Symphony Rose Celeste once lived with her parents, Lyvia and Arnet, her older sister, Alima, the twins, Xavier and Sirius, and baby sister, Serena. Symphony was originally a nickname given to her by her grandmother, Swanika after revealing her musical talents, her parents wanted to call her Rose, so it became a middle name. She was given that name after a star rose that happened to bloom at the same moment that she was born. When she was four, the family's nanny, Nikita, would come to the house to take care of the younger siblings and she brought with her Fran, who was two days older than Symphony and her granddaughter. The two girls became inseparable until they were ten. Symphony's family suffered a financial loss when the family lost their ships to asteroid showers and were forced to give up their home and moved into a small three-room cottage on a planet later revealed to be Earth. The two friends were forced to say good bye to each other then, but they managed to remain in contact with each other. Six years after settling down on Earth at a hidden colony of Star Fairies, Damieon, the patriarch of the family, left the family and search for a better home for the family. A week after Damieon left, Orick, a former star fairy, cursed Swanika into a deep slumber and terrified the young family for two years. Orick destroyed the family's means to travel and left, looking for new amusement. Relieved that Orick was gone, Arnet and Lyvia decided to search for a place to create a house and the children should see the world. Alima found a mortal boy and wished herself to become human so she could be with him and eventually passed away with him. Symphony ran to a valley where she noticed a strange light in her pocket. She took it out and it was the wand that she received from her grandmother on her sixteenth birthday. Symphony took out the wand and almost instantly a soundwave came out, enhancing a songbird's voice nearby. She then conjured up what looks like blue and silver sand, but it was the stardust that emanates from her. The stardust began to dance around her hands and more appeared from her fingers. With the stardust, she was able to fly and visited many places to see if she could find someone who can see her and learn more about the humans and their music. After encountering different forms of music, she began to hear music and sounds more than wishes, therefore, Symphony started becoming a guardian over music. As she traveled the world, never aging beyond eighteen, she could hear sounds and the melodies within anyone from anywhere in the world. Among the people she meets over the years, Symphony cared about one family: the Jade Family. Several members of this family have been her students and main believers. Symphony discovered a house in Fantasia Valley, where spirits come to live and be safe from disappearing, to live in with her new friends and help her out on her job as a music bringer. It was revealed years later that her parents, Arnet and Lyvia, created the house years earlier, with the hope of one day moving the family to Earth and living within it, which became a reality, although Damieon refused to live on Earth. After settling in the valley, Orick finally decided to put an end to the Celeste Family line. However, Arnet and Lyvia fought him with Symphony, sending Orick far away from Earth, but were injured by Orick's lead blade. The parents passed away shortly afterwards, but not before having Symphony promise that she will take care of her brothers and sister. Throughout her 300 years, although she teaches children and adults alike, Symphony still feels that there is something missing. Ever since she could remember, Symphony had heard this strange melody that is similar to her own, but at the same time it is different. Every now and again, Symphony would see a young man with white hair and in a blue hoodie, flying on the wind, with a wooden staff in his hand. Symphony thought if she could find this person, then she will find her place in the world and to happiness as well. Powers Symphony has powers over starlight, like the every other star fairies, but hers is blue and silver. Along with starlight, she can create soundwaves that can either heal or harm others. The soundwaves can also put certain sounds in perfect pitch. Her magic also allows to take on the look of a human. Relationships Celeste Family Symphony's family were star fairies and they used their wish-granting powers to help others. The family were merchants with ships sending wish-filled starlight to other parts of space. One day, an asteroid shower destroyed the ships and the family was forced to sell their house and move to a small three-room cottage. *Arnet and Lyvia - (Parents) Arnet was Damieon and Swanika's only child and took over the merchant business after his father. Lyvia was the middle child of family of nobles that fell on hard times. Arnet married Lyvia and had five children, which included Symphony. The two of them defended their children against Orick and successfully blasted him away from Earth at the cost of their lives. Arnet and Lyvia have since become stars and continues to watch over their children. *Alima - (Older sister) Alima used to be embarrassed about Symphony and her personality when they family lived in the village. She was four years older than Symphony and would have been 322 years if she didn't become mortal. Alima heard a wish from a young man that wished for a someone to love and when she met him, she fell in love with him. One day, the young man was trapped in his burning house and Alima got in and saved him. The man was near death, but Alima managed to save him with the use of an ancient star fairy technique that transformed her immortality into life energy for the man. However, by doing so, Alima became human permanently and can never turn back. The young man sees her and believed that Alima was the fulfillment of his wish. The two of them married, had children and lived till they were elderly. Alima was reincarnated into a human, but her star fairy powers and memories are retained from her previous life. Alima maintains contact with her younger siblings. *Twins: Sirius and Xavier - (Younger brothers) Both of them are about 316 years old. Identical twins, but very different personalities and interests. Xavier is like a class clown and has a strong artistic ability; Sirius is the responsible one and has a strong sense of smell, like a animal. In combat, Sirius uses animalistic moves, while Xavier creates lines, shapes, and changes the form of objects. They both wield a staff out of starsteel from Damieon as a way of channeling their starlight powers. *Serena - (Baby sister) Youngest member of the family at 312 years old. Serena is very gentle towards everyone and a very passionate dancer and baker. She releases her starlight from her dance moves and sometimes uses a ribbon wand. *Swanika - (Grandmother) Swanika, or also known as Swan. Her main weapon was a silver wand, which was similiar to Symphony's wand, Aki. Swanika was once a young noblewoman with an interest of adventure. Symphony is her favorite granddaughter and the one who gave Symphony her name. Though she was put into a deep sleep, Swanika still communicated with her family. She was eventually freed from the curse and rules with her two brothers on Lyra and remains in contact with them. *Damieon - (Grandfather) Being raised by very strict parents, Damieon avoided contact with other spirits and worked as a merchant. At first, he disapproved Symphony's interaction with different spirits and other creatures and wanted to Symphony and her siblings to leave Earth, but after seeing how her friends are willing to protect them, Damieon had a change of heart. *Andante - (Great-grandfather) Swanika's late father and was the main ruler of Lyra. Loved his children, especially his only daughter. He was the one who arranged her marriage to Damieon. During his life, respected Symphony and favorited her among the great-grandchildren. *Cappella - (Great-uncle) Swanika's eldest brother and one of the co-rulers of Lyra. Helps bring music back to the inhabitants of Lyra. *Forte - (Great-uncle) Swanika's second oldest brother and one of the co-rulers of Lyra. Very traditional and resistant to change. Friends Nikita Lumina - Former Nanny *Nikita was Symphony and her family's former nanny. She was Swanika's childhood friend and later became a nanny for Swanika's son, Arnet and later, her grandchildren. After the family left their mansion, they had to say good-bye to Nikita and she went to live with her family for a while. Nikita eventually moved in with the Celeste children in Fantasia Valley. Fran - Guardian of Compassion *Nikita's granddaughter and Symphony's best friend when they were children. She eventually moved in with her grandmother in Fantasia Valley. Jack Frost - Guardian of Fun *Jack is Symphony's love interest (husband in one of the role plays). Symphony feels a lot like him and is about the same age as him. She sees him every now and again while bringing music to others. Symphony wonders if Jack likes her, but will protect her feelings toward him from her enemies. Both of them have fun with kids, but in a different way than the other; Jack uses snowballs and snow days, while Symphony plays music for the children to dance to in their games. (Eventually Jack proposed to Symphony and they are now a married couple in a role play). Spiritina *Spiritina is one of Symphony's lady friends. She is a hybrid of human and fairy. Acts sometimes as her eyes and ears when Symphony is on and off field. Symphony at times, help Spiritina step out of her comfort zone and take chances. Valentina Love - Guardian of Love *Symphony met Valentina during one of her trips to some of her believers. Val helped Symphony understand her feelings toward Jack and in return, Symphony tries help Val get through her tough times. Vevina - Guardian of Truth *When Symphony used her human disguise, Rose May, she met this young college graduate, who just began to show signs of magic. Symphony helps Vevina cope with her Guardian form and growing powers. Neutral Anzan - Guardian of Silence *Symphony helped this boy escape from a world of torment by taking him to the underground chamber of the then abandoned Opera House. Both of them share a love for music, but utilizes it in different ways. When Symphony is not around, Anzan would steal anyone's voice if he deemed them a threat to his home, and they would leave and seemingly disappear. Since Anzan was uncomfortable with the birthmark on his face, she gives him a mask to cover that part of his face. On one of her visits to see Anzan, Symphony has been introduced to Trista, his new friend. Trista and Symphony are on the fence with each other. Symphony respects their relationship, but hopes that Trista doesn't get Anzan into trouble. Aislynn *Thought to be Symphony's great-aunt, but reveals to be a former friend of Swanika's. She is a woman of tradition and refuses to change her old ways and would resort to dark magic. Enemies Orick the Slayer *A former star fairy that seeks to turn Symphony into his slave. In the past, Orick was star fairy prodigy that was never satisfied with his notoriety and committed many acts of evil by beginning with taking the life of his own father. The more he killed, the evil within him grew, and his appearance began to change. The only one who could defeat him in battle was Swanika Celeste. After many years, he was considered a myth until he appeared again and cursed Swanika in her sleep. Orick tormented her grandchildren in different ways, but didn't they break. He only succeeded in killing Arnet and Lyvia, Swanika's son and daughter-in-law when they fight back after settling down on Earth. The parents were able to blast Orick away from Earth, but Orick plans to return and finish what he started. Quotes *"What are friends for?" *"Friends help each other." *"Let's see..." (when Symphony is thinking of solution) Seven Colors of Music *Red: Separation, beginning, alone, fear, stimulation, aliveness, adventure, danger, challenge, vitality, courage, and strength. *Orange: Independence, freedom, newness, celebration, gratitude, praise, and boldness. *Yellow: Self-identity, personal power, and self-fulfillment. *Green: Awareness of the world and compassion. *Blue: First awareness of a higher power, appreciation of beauty and truth, and high morality. *Indigo: Experience of Divinity. *Purple: Return, home, completion, and rest. Trivia *Symphony uses this daytime/human form when she wants to perform in an orchestra, band, or to conduct with people. *Symphony learned to play the flute when she was six years old. *Symphony's Birthday is May 20th. *Seven Colors of Music came from this site: http://www.sevencolorsofmusic.com/Chapter2B.php. *Symphony's sword image is from http://www.oriental-arms.com/item.php?id=1147. *Symphony's wand image is from https://www.etsy.com/listing/97336932/silver-magic-wand-with-green-and-teal. *Symphony's flute image is from http://www.kesslermusic.com/jupiter/dimedici/1311rbsocd/flute.htm. *Symphony's necklace image is from dhgate.com. *Symphony's rose images is from this link . *Newest image of Symphony is made with an app called Anime Boutique: Doll Maker. Gallery Celeste parents and older sister.jpg|Lyvia (mother), Arnet (father), and Alima (older sister) Celeste Siblings.jpg|Symphony with Sirius (First twin), Xavier (Second twin), and Serena (Baby sister) Swanika Celeste.jpg|Swanika (Grandmother) Damieon.jpg|Damieon (Grandfather) Nikita - Celeste Nanny.jpg|Nikita (former Nanny for the Celeste family) Fran8.jpg|Fran (Nikita's granddaughter) Aislynn.jpg|Aislynn Symphony- anime boutique.jpg|Alternative outfit Symphony3.jpg|Symphony's human form, Rose May Symphony as human.jpg|Symphony's second human look Symphony5 remake.jpg|Winter garb Symphony4.jpg|Symphony's evening gown Symphony6.jpg|Symphony's pjs Symphony's wedding outfit.jpg|Symphony in her wedding dress Symphony as a mermaid2.jpg|Symphony after mermaid form Symphony11.jpg|Royal Gathering Symphony7.jpg|Glowing Symphony Symphony as a mermaid.jpg|Symphony as a mermaid Symphono.jpg|Symphono (Symphony as a male in Gender Swap role play) Symphony's wand.jpg|Aki, Symphony's wand white-gold-plated-chain-blue-rose-shaped.jpg|Symphony's necklace Blue rose comb.JPG|Symphony's rose comb Symphony's sword.jpg|Aki's sword form flute.jpg|Aki's Flute form Category:Skyebreeze Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Good Category:Star Fairies Category:Wives Category:Adults Category:Power users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Siblings Category:Flyers Category:Married Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Outsider